


Quidditch is an interesting sport

by gabbi73



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Catching the snitch or catching feelings?, Comedy, Consent, Draco can't look away, Draco is stunned, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry is cheeky, Harry's got muscles, Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch Locker Rooms, M/M, Post-War, Quidditch, Romance, Snogging, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbi73/pseuds/gabbi73
Summary: He felt the rush of wind as Potter came to a halt right beside him, their knees touching as Draco’s eyes widen. For a second everything stood still. Potter’s face was inches from his own, and without a word Potter’s hand grasped the air besides Draco’s head in a mere second.“As a matter of fact, I do have some skills besides my broom, you know.” A cheeky grin spread across Potter’s face as he lowered his hand which held the golden snitch tightly. Thundering of applause could be heard from beneath them as Madam Hooch’s voice roared out that the match was over.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 281





	Quidditch is an interesting sport

**Author's Note:**

> “Once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth  
> with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been,  
> and there you will always long to return.”
> 
> ― Leonardo da Vinci

Draco stirred the bowl of soup in front of him languidly. The air in the Great Hall was filled with buzzing excitement as everyone was preparing for the big quidditch game that was to be held in the afternoon.

As things had finally started to calm down since the war and students were returning to Hogwarts, people were in desperate need of something to ease the tension felt between certain students or houses.

_A brilliant idea to put the focus on quidditch_ , Draco scoffed. If anything, wouldn’t a quidditch match between houses create more friction? Despite Draco’s reasoning, everyone seemed enthusiastic about the upcoming house match. Slytherin against Gryffindor, how ironic Draco thought as he gazed towards the Gryffindor table.

The golden trio was surrounded by more students than usual this morning. Everyone seemed keen on telling Potter and Weasley good luck for the match. Granger looked grumpy there she sat trying to read one of her gigantic books.

Just then Potter caught Draco’s stare and Draco furrowed his brows giving him a glare. Potter was just as infuriating as he had been since the start of 8th year. He gave a short grin before turning his attention back to the many desperate students.

If anything, Potter’s changed behaviour had been a consistent pain in the arse in Draco’s opinion. The guy never seemed to take offense anymore to whatever Draco did. Sure enough, Draco had toned down his torment by quite a lot, as there was no room for that anymore. Not after the war.

“Are you excited for the match today?” Draco was dragged out of his own thoughts by Pansy’s voice.

“I’m thrilled.” There was definite sarcasm dripping from his words as he kept his eyes focused on the uneaten soup.

“You have to eat something, or you’ll get sick during the match.” Pansy looked concerned as her eyes darted between the uneaten soup and Draco’s face.

Draco sighed as he stopped stirring the soup. “What’s the point? I’m up against the wonder boy who obviously has a broom that exceeds everyone else’s anyway.”

“You’re just a good a seeker as Potter. Sure, his broom might be faster, but you have your wits that you can use.” Pansy shrugged as she grabbed a sandwich and put it down on Draco’s plate.

“Yeah, I’ll just ask him nicely and maybe he’ll just let me win.” Draco scoffed as he forced himself to eat the sandwich.

“Just be charming enough, and that might actually work.” Blaise chuckled, avoiding the glare Draco sent his way.

“As long as you do your best, no one will blame the outcome.” Draco just shrugged as he did not care to get into the whole ordeal of explaining how even people from his own house disliked him and would make it all his fault if he wasn’t able to beat Potter. Hell, the worst was the idea of having to see Weasley gloat about it for days on end.

“We’ll be rooting for you.” Blaise gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder. 

***

“Ready to lose, Malfoy?” Draco rolled his eyes at the already gloating Weasley parading down the halls towards the quidditch locked room.

“Putting all your hope in Potter because of your lack of goalkeeper skills, huh?” Draco jeered back. “Perhaps if you started practicing a bit it wouldn’t all be up to the snitch, now would it?”

“Hey! I’m plenty good already! Didn’t you see the last house match?!” Draco felt satisfaction at how easy it was to taunt Weasley. He still had the same attitude from before the war, and although it was infuriating to even talk to him, at least it felt somewhat normal.

“Calm down, Ron. He’s messing with you.” A startle went through Draco as Potter suddenly popped out of nowhere and was now trying to coerce a livid Weasley towards the Gryffindor locker room.

“You tell him! I’m a good keeper you know!” Weasley was still hung up on the taunt and seemed to have taken massive offense from it.

“I’m still waiting for that moment where you’ll actually do a decent block.” Draco shrugged as he walked towards the Slytherin locker room.

“Tone it down, Malfoy.” Draco stilled as he heard Potter’s voice. “It’s all just fun and games, no need to argue about it.”

Draco felt himself turn around as he cocked his head to the side slightly. “Oh? I suppose that’s true for someone who only relies on his broom to do the work.”

“You know, that’s pretty hurtful.” Potter said back, but his grin didn’t convince Draco that he meant what he was saying.

“I’m only here to address the truth.” Draco snickered before turning on his heel and heading into the locker room. 

***

Madam Hooch’s voice rung out as she declared the house match between Slytherin and Gryffindor to begin. Both teams shot up into the sky taking their respective places on the field.

Draco flew higher up than the rest in order to scout for the small golden ball. In his side eye he saw Potter doing the same. For a long while Draco was searching, while the players below him was scoring goals or hitting bludgers at each other. 

Draco hadn’t paid much attention before he had to grip onto his broom as to not fall when he heard a voice beside him.

“You’re quite determined, Malfoy.” Draco scowled at Potter sitting leisurely on his broom, seemingly not caring about the snitch at all.

“And you seem like you’re taking a vacation, Potter.”

Potter just laughed as he gazed out over the big green field. “I can assure you I’m taking this seriously.”

“I thought you said it was all fun and games.” Draco quirked an eyebrow at him before focusing on scouting once more.

“Well, it’s kinda true. But I also think it’s fun to win.”

“Get yourself a normal broom and you won’t be known for any quidditch skills.” Draco scoffed.

“Again, no need for hurtful comments, Malfoy.” Potter’s lips twitched as he flew off to the other side of the field.

It irritated Draco to no end that Potter wasn’t seemingly affected by anything he said anymore. In the past it had been a piece of cake to get a reaction out of him, but now it was close to impossible.

Draco sighed, if Potter had been meaning to throw his focus off, then he had succeeded. He had told himself to concentrate only on the snitch, but as of now he was just pissed off at Potter’s attitude and relaxed behaviour.

As Draco tried to refocus on finding the hint of gold in the air, he suddenly saw Potter speed up. For a second he wanted to follow, thinking Potter had seen the snitch. But he soon realised that Potter was steering straight towards him at an incredible speed that only his broom could muster.

Draco furrowed his brows as he tried to determine where Potter would steer towards, but he was still keeping a steady course straight towards Draco.

A sudden hint of panic hit Draco as he came to the realisation that the two of them would have a head on collision if Potter continued what he was doing. Draco knew he had reacted too late and wouldn’t manage to get out of Potter’s way in time. He clutched his broom firmly, as he waited for the impact.

He felt the rush of wind as Potter came to a halt right beside him, their knees touching as Draco’s eyes widen. For a second everything stood still. Potter’s face was inches from his own, and without a word Potter’s hand grasped the air besides Draco’s head in a mere second.

“As a matter of fact, I do have some skills beside my broom, you know.” A cheeky grin spread across Potter’s face as he lowered his hand which held the golden snitch tightly. Thundering of applause could be heard from beneath them as Madam Hooch’s voice roared out that the match was over.

Draco wanted to say something, he wanted to scowl at Potter’s grinning face. But he was left speechless. His mouth slightly open from the shock and his eyes unable to look away from Potter’s own green ones.

Potter gave him a mischievous wink before flying off to join his team in their victory. Draco sat still for a moment, needing time to take in what had just occurred.

***

The next couple of days were a hassle for Draco. He first had to deal with Weasley’s excessive gloating that, although he had predicted it, he hadn’t fully comprehended just how long Weasley could keep it going.

However, something else was taking up a bigger portion of Draco’s mind. Why the hell had he just sat there like an idiot clinging to his broom as he let Potter control the whole situation from start to finish. At the very least he could’ve made some sort of comeback that wouldn’t make him look like such a fool.

The days after the match Potter had been his usual self. He didn’t interact a whole lot with Draco in general and that stayed the same. Sure enough, he had started giving these ridiculous lopsided grins here and there whenever their eyes met, but that was about it. He seemed rather unaffected by what had occurred during the match, unlike Draco.

“If you don’t turn that page soon, I’m gonna get seriously worried.” Draco jerked his head up and was met with Blaise’s scrutinizing eyes.

“I was just lost in thoughts.” Draco defended as Blaise didn’t not lower his gaze.

“Hm… Yeah, thinking about someone special then? Perhaps someone with a black mop for a hair who is coincidentally a seeker as well?”

“What?!” Draco looked wide eyed at his friend who just arched one eyebrow in return.

“Blaise!” Pansy smacked Blaise on the arm.

“What the hell is going on?” Draco looked between his two friends where one seemed faintly amused and the other one had a worried look on her face.

“We weren’t going to say anything…” Pansy looked uncomfortable as she shifted slightly in her chair.

“Say what?” Draco furrowed his brows trying to decipher whatever it was that his two friends were up to.

“Well, what happened during the quidditch match was shocking at best.” Blaise continued on, not bothered by Pansy’s warning look.

“What happened at the quidditch match?” Now Draco wasn’t sure if something had happened that he hadn’t been aware of.

“You and Potter. Quite an intimate moment, I must say.” If Draco’s eyes must’ve been comically big as he tried to comprehend what Blaise was saying.

“The hell are you talking about?”

“Oh, Draco…” Draco jerked his head towards Pansy as he tried keeping his feelings in check. He didn’t know why he was feeling so irritated and on the defense about this. He could’ve just laughed it off, but instead he started defending himself, which wasn’t helping the current situation.

“We were paying attention to you from the start and the way you froze…” Pansy cut herself off, looking off into the flames of the fire burning dimly in front of them.

“What do you mean I froze? What are you implying?”

“I don’t believe you to be stupid, Draco, so I’ll just say it as it is.” Blaise was obviously having more fun with what was going on than Pansy and decided to spill everything.

“When Potter was right in front of you, you froze. You looked like you were unable to take your eyes off him. It didn’t really help that everyone saw the look he gave you and the freaking wink at the end. People might not say anything out loud, but they do whisper about rumours between the two of you.”

It took Draco a moment to take in everything Blaise had said so far, and it was difficult to process it all. Draco felt himself shrink back as he had no clever reply to any of it. Instead he settled on a defensive stance.

“Look, there’s nothing between me and Potter. I can’t even believe you’d think so! I was just surprised is all, and Potter was being his usual asshole-self and was just taunting me. Now stop talking about something as ridiculous as that!” Draco settled back with his book, clutching it a tad bit tighter than he had a minute ago.

Both Pansy and Blaise gave each other a look before shrugging and letting the conversation end without further prying.

***

Draco carried his broom by his side as he went out of the Slytherin locker room. He enjoyed flying by himself as it was something that felt freeing to him. He was just about to walk past the Gryffindor locked room, when something caught his eyes.

He came to a halt, not really sure why he didn’t just continue walking. He probably should’ve, but it was too late now. 

The Gryffindor’s must’ve had training today, Draco noted as he watched the last player walk over to one of the lockers in only a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. His arms toned with strong muscles visible from afar.

Draco knew that was his cue to leave, but somehow his feet didn’t listen to him. He was frozen just as he had been a few weeks prior.

As he tried to reason with himself and force his body to keep walking, his eyes were caught, and his escape plan dissolved in seconds.

“Fancy a look?” The cheeky grin on Potter’s face was infuriating just as it had been during the match. But once again, Draco didn’t react the way he wanted to, and instead he felt heat rise to his cheeks as he fumbled for his words.

“Of course not! Why even have the door open when you’re almost naked!” Draco stuttered back, as his words faltered more and more with Potter slowly closing the distance between them.

Draco stepped back desperately trying to maintain a decent distance from the half-naked man, but he couldn’t help it when his eyes darted down to the muscled chest in front of him. Having him up close made it even easier to trace the fine muscles. It was a surprise to Draco as he hadn’t realised just how buff Potter had become after the war. His eyes were once again caught by green ones as he felt his back hit the sturdiness of a stone wall.

“Usually people don’t stop and stare though.” Draco felt awfully small, despite him being slightly taller, as Potter’s gaze and close proximity kept him glued to the wall behind him.

“I wasn’t…” Draco felt his words leave his mouth in a whisper instead of the sternness he had in mind.

“So, this does not affect you at all?” Potter quirked an eyebrow, which did affect Draco more than he liked.

Draco was stunned. Why the hell was he unable to fight back? And even more so, why was he starting to feel some sort of excitement? It was like he couldn’t control his body anymore. He knew he shouldn’t want anything from the current situation, but somehow, he couldn’t help it. Had Blaise and Pansy been right?

“No…” The lied seemed obvious even to Draco as he looked away unable to say it while looking into Potter’s eyes. “I don’t like you.” It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Potter.

“That’s not very convincing considering your state right now.” Potter’s eyes dropped down for a second, only to make his point clear. Draco knew without looking. He knew he was hard, probably had been since seeing Potter walk around in only a towel.

Potter inched closer to Draco’s face, leaving almost no space between them. Draco didn’t know what to do next, and it surprised him a bit when he closed his eyes.

He felt a tinge of warm breath hit his lips as Potter chuckled lightly. “I’m not going to kiss you unless you specifically tell me to, Malfoy.”

Draco’s eyes fluttered open as he felt his predicament wash over him. Of course, he didn’t want Potter to kiss him! But at the same time…

“Why would you want to?” Draco whispered, feeling vulnerable for asking something like that. But he couldn’t take the chance that Potter was messing with him. It wouldn’t be something he could come back from.

“I’m not gonna lie, you’re rather attractive.” Potter shrugged lightly with a small smile on his lips. “Having you stand before me like this, I can’t help but want you.”

Draco eyed him carefully for a moment. It was hard to believe that the boy who lived would be wanting him of all people. But somehow the look in Potter’s eyes did make a heated feeling wash over Draco as he felt wanted.

How he suddenly became courageous enough to lean forward and meet Potter’s lips was surprising himself. But he wasn’t able to mull over the thought for much longer as Potter’s lips parted, and a hot tongue prodded at Draco’s own lips.

He didn’t hesitate as he parted his own lips and allowed Potter entrance. He felt himself gasp into the kiss as Potter’s skilled tongue made a mess out of him. He hadn’t had much time for romance throughout his years at Hogwarts, and especially during the war. This was the first time he had actually gone further than a peck on the lips. But, somehow, it felt strangely natural to let Potter dominate his mouth like this.

Draco felt Potter chuckle at his whimper when he broke the kiss between them. “Can I continue?”

The look in Potter’s eyes had turned from playful to outright desire as he waited for Draco to make up his mind. “Yes.” Draco breathed, realising he had lost control of himself, unwilling to stop what was going on.

Potter nodded shortly before kissing his neck while gently unbuttoning his shirt. Each of the butterfly kisses sent a small shiver of pleasure down Draco’s back. Just as Draco felt his eyes flutter shut, he had to open them again at the loss of contact between his neck and Potter’s lips. He furrowed his brows slightly, but Potter just grinned as he guided Draco into the Gryffindor locker room, closing the door behind him.

He allowed Potter to lead him over to one of the benches where he summoned a mattress without his wand. It was nothing new that the saviour of the wizarding world could do wandless magic effortlessly, but it was still impressive to witness in action.

Draco lied down after pulling his shirt completely off, his broom forgotten by the door.

Once again, he allowed his eyes to close as he felt Potter’s lips on his neck once more, tracing down his collarbone. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt Potter’s hand trace his abdomen with such a light touch it was barely there.

Draco felt himself relax into the touch. He knew that no matter what Potter wasn’t a bad guy. He wasn’t someone who would hurt him.

He felt his muscles contract as Potter’s hand travelled down to the waistline of his trousers before it started massaging his cock, making him moan softly. The slow teasing left him completely hard as he clutched at the sheets.

“Fuck.” The pressure was gradually increased, which made Draco arch his back up into the touch.

As Potter moved down and his mouth latched onto one of Draco’s nipples, he also slipped a hand under his pants grasping Draco’s cock. It made Draco squirm and moan loudly from the sudden feel of Potter’s hand on his bare cock.

He couldn’t remember exactly when his trousers had been discarded, but he was now lying there completely naked as he felt himself beg. “Please…”

“Please what?” Draco wanted to roll his eyes at Potter’s audacity, but at this point it was difficult to do much more than stutter out more demands. “Harry…Please… Ah- fuck me!”

Somehow the use of Harry’s first name seemed to do the trick as he leaned back a bit, his eyes filled with overflowing lust as he gazed down at Draco.

“That’s very persuasive, Draco.” Harry licked his lips before muttering something. Draco was about to ask, but soon realised what he had been doing when his hand got covered in lube.

He slid his hands down Draco’s legs and slowly spread them apart, making Draco shiver. He felt too exposed, but at the same time it felt safe. Like knowing that Harry would be careful, that he wouldn’t rush.

He felt a burning sensation as a finger entered him slowly. Although Draco could see the desire burning in Harry’s eyes, he also noted how Harry kept looking at him making sure he wasn’t hurting him.

When Draco started getting used to the finger and the burning subsided, another one entered. It was easier for the second finger to slide into him and there was no burning sensation to it. A while longer and Draco had three fingers inside of him, scissoring him slowly. He felt himself relax into the touch as it started feeling good.

“Fuck, Harry…” Draco felt his cock tremble as he was filling up more and more. But before he could reach it, Harry slid his fingers out.

Draco whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. But before he could complain, Harry let the towel slide off his hips as he lined himself up with Draco’s entrance. It was first then that Draco saw Harry’s completely naked body. He would’ve been in awe at the size of Harry’s cock, had it not been for the fact that it was currently set on entering his hole.

“You ready?” Harry asked, waiting for Draco to give him the thumbs up.

Hesitantly, Draco took a breath before nodding. The next second he felt Harry start to push his lube covered cock towards his entrance. The tip of his cock prying its way inside. It wasn’t easy due to the size, but after a few slow tries, he finally entered. Both gasped loudly, feeling each other link together. Draco felt a sharp pain from being breached for the first time, but somehow it felt less painful when he saw the look of pleasure wash over Harry’s face. 

Slowly, Harry pushed into Draco’s tight hole, stretching him to his limits. He felt both his and Harry’s breathing become shallow, trying to overcome the overwhelming sensations.

Harry waited for Draco to adjust, not moving an inch. But Draco could feel how Harry was desperately trying to keep himself in check.

“Draco…” Harry gasped. “I need to -ah- can I move?” Draco knew it must’ve been difficult to keep himself still. He appreciated how Harry wouldn’t move before getting a reply even when he was shaking.

“You can move.” Draco breathed out.

In a slow pace Harry pulled out slightly before pushing back in. Somehow the adjustment time had helped greatly as Draco didn’t feel the sting of pain rush through him when Harry moved. The big size of his cock made it impossible not to hit his good spot, and Draco moaned as he felt the surge of pleasure rush through him.

“You okay?” Harry asked as he kept his pace steady.

“Y-yes… more…” Draco gasped between breaths, hung up on the new sensation running through him with every push of Harry’s cock.

Harry started gaining a steady pace as he leaned down and kissed Draco’s neck. Draco moaned louder as he tangled his hands into the messy black hair. Harry’s movements got faster and harder.

“Ah! Fuck! That’s soo….” Words spilled from Draco’s mouth as he felt himself become undone. “sooo… Good...”

“You’re so good Draco. So tight.” Draco gasped at the naughty whisper in his ear.

Draco felt his words lose any meaning as his mind was filled with the sensation of Harry pounding into him, hitting his sweet spot over and over. He could feel Harry throbbing as he continued thrusting into him.

“Ah! So good…mmm… so tight.” Harry groaned softly. The words were making Draco’s own cock pulse as his pre-come smeared onto Harry’s stomach as they clung together.

“I’m… close…” Harry breathed out, making Draco shiver. He felt himself nearing the edge as well with every hard thrust.

The pounding got faster and faster, making it difficult to breath. It didn’t take long before Draco felt himself tighten even more as he came with a loud moan. His come shot out onto both his and Harry’s chests. It seemed to tip Harry over the edge as well as he became ridged and stilled his thrusting. He came hard and plentiful, groaning as he closed his eyes, feeling every single sensation. Draco also closed his eyes as he felt his hole fill up with warm cum.

It took a moment as they both lingered in the feelings that had just shot through the both of them. They were panting heavily as Harry slid out of him and lied down next to him.

“That’s a workout for you.” Draco muttered as he allowed himself to process the aftermath of the sensations fully. Harry chuckled lightly as he also seemed to do the same.

“Temping to go flying now?”

“Merlin, no!” Draco scoffed, but couldn’t help himself from laughing.

***

Draco gripped his broom as he and his teammates rose up into the air. He glanced over at the other end of the field seeing the red enter and joining them high above the grounds. Madam Hooch’s voice boomed out as she started the match.

Once again Draco saw Harry rise to the same height as him and scout over the pitch for a minute. After a while Harry flew over, coming side to side with Draco.

“I’m quite surprised we got to play against each other once more this quickly.” Harry said as he was leisurely sitting on his broom, seemingly more interested in the conversation than the snitch.

“Yeah, we need the win in order to have a chance at the end of the year. I was sick when we played Hufflepuff, so they managed to win that round.” Draco sighed, keeping his senses on high alert for the little golden ball.

“That’s true…” Harry murmured as he watched the players beneath them.

Draco looked at him for a moment. What he was about to say wasn’t something he’d ever thought he would do. Especially since he had ironically told Pansy he could’ve said it before their previous match.

“Hey, how about a deal?” Suddenly Harry’s eyes were on Draco and he looked much more interested than he had a minute ago. “I’m listening.”

Draco felt his cheeks get red before he even uttered a single word. “If you let me win…” Draco started slowly, his eyes darting over the pitch before settling on Harry with determination. “I’ll give you a free pass to do whatever you want with me. No complaints.”

Harry’s eyes widen in shock for a moment before his lips slowly turned into a devious grin. “That’s cunning of you, Malfoy.” Draco felt his body strangely react to the look on Harry’s face and how he used his last name again. “I’m a Slytherin after all, aren’t I?”

“No take backs.” Harry said, unconsciously licking his lips. Draco nodded as he felt himself swallow hard. He wasn’t sure who of them was looking forward to it the most. 

Just then Draco caught a glimpse of something golden passing by on the other side of the field. He launched himself forward, flying off to catch it. Harry was close on his heels as they both neared the golden snitch.

Since the snitch was flying directly in front of them, Draco knew Harry would win in such a situation. It was all about speed after all. He felt his shoulder touch with Harry’s as they both reached out to try and grab the snitch.

Just as Draco felt like Harry would truly win, his fingers inches in front of his own, Harry slowed down just enough so that Draco snatched the golden ball.

He had won. The applause could be heard as Slytherin was going wild. Having lost to both Gryffindor and then Hufflepuff had been difficult. Getting a win like this would boost the whole team’s spirit to the max.

Draco tightly held onto the snitch as he flew down taking in the sight in front of him. His teammates were cheering loudly, their cheers intertwining with those of the crowd.

As Draco held the snitch up, he couldn’t help but look over at the Gryffindor team. They were flying slowly and headed down to the ground. The best sight of all was Weasley who had just landed on the ground and was stomping towards the locker rooms.

Draco’s eyes searched the group, but he couldn’t find Harry. He looked up only to see Harry was still in the air, a small smile on his face as he flew towards Draco. It was then Draco felt it. A tight feeling in his chest as he realised Harry cared for him enough to allow him to win despite him being superior. Sure enough, Draco had made him a rather interesting deal, but somehow, Draco felt like Harry would’ve let him win had he only asked nicely.

“Congratulation.”

“I love you.”

Draco didn’t know who looked the most shocked as Harry’s eyes widen in surprise, while he himself was unable to process what he had just said, out loud, to Harry.

“I-… I’m sorry, that was…” Before Draco could come up with a decent excuse for his sudden outburst Harry had closed the gap between them. The kiss was much more passionate than when they had previously kissed. It was overwhelming, as Draco felt feelings of love pour through the kiss and Harry’s strong gaze on Draco after parting their lips only solidified it.

“I love you too.”

The crowd that was still left looked at them with a mix of emotions. Half of them seemed amazed over the kiss although not surprised about the two of them being together. They just pushed the ones who stood still in shock from not having any clue about any previous rumours along while muttering about it being old news.

***

“How could he have lost to Malfoy?! Harry’s broom is much faster isn’t it? Bloody hell, I won’t be able to live through that gits gloating!” Ron groaned as he stomped off with Hermione at his side.

“Oh, give it a rest, Ron!” Hermione sighed rolling her eyes. “Look at the bright side, you did some decent gloating yourself last time. I don’t think even Malfoy would be able to compare to that.”

“Yeah, well he deserved it! I can’t believe Gryffindor lost to Slytherin!” Ron cried out in defeat.

“I just want Harry to be happy is all. Even if that means Gryffindor losing one match, I don’t mind.” Hermione shrugged, with a small smile forming on her lips.

“How the hell would Malfoy winning be something that would make Harry happy?” Ron furrowed his brows and sighed in exasperation.

“Oh, you’re such a fool! Open your eyes, love.” Hermione chuckled as Ron desperately begged her to tell him what was going on.

“You’ll know soon enough; I’m sure people will be more than willing to fill you in on everything.” Hermione said, laughing even more as Ron gave up trying to get an answer from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story!  
> I'm very grateful for any kudos or comments you guys leave as it really makes my day =)


End file.
